The present invention generally relates to a teleconference, and specifically, to a method and an apparatus for classifying spoken content in a teleconference for a follower of the teleconference.
A teleconference has been widely applied in various fields in recent years. When the teleconference is held, participants located at different places log into a teleconference system and discuss a topic preset for the teleconference. Compared with a traditional face-to-face meeting, the teleconference does not require the participants to travel to a same conference place, and thus can save time and costs.
However, the teleconference also has its problem. Specifically, many different topics may often be discussed in the teleconference, and many persons may speak for each of the topics. Therefore, a great amount of spoken contents will be generated during the teleconference. For a certain participant, those spoken contents may be relevant or irrelevant to him. However, the participant typically has to listen to all the spoken contents during the conference to avoid missing important information, which places a heavy burden on the participant, especially when the teleconference lasts for a long time.
On the other hand, there may be someone who is very concerned about a teleconference but cannot attend the teleconference or has to quit the teleconference for some reasons. Under such a circumstance, although contents of the teleconference can be recorded by a voice recording so that he can learn the contents of the teleconference later, he has to listen to all the spoken contents during the teleconference, which brings a heavy burden.